The Owl Society
by The Owlish Olympian
Summary: You've heard all about the demigods. But what about their children? Don't they have powers? Where do they go if they're not demigods? They go to a camp in Maine that Percy and Annabeth direct. Except things are a bit different, especially down in the dirt...
1. Trailer

LIST OF (ALIVE) MEMBERS

Zeus

Devon, Daughter

Ray, Son

Hera

Laurie, Daughter

Poseidon

Rain Claire, Daughter

Natasha Dell, Daughter (newbie)

Derren, Son (newbie)

Demeter

Jackson, Son

Caden, Son

Dionysus

Nelle, Daughter

Marcus Lee, Son

Harold, Son

Apollo

Karen, Daughter

Rodney, Son

Artemis

Kréna, Hunter

Delia, Hunter

Yolanda, Hunter

Hermes

Nicholas, Son

James, Son

Athena

Deu Pré, Daughter

Richards, Son

Ares

Felicia, Daughter

Jaden, Son

Aphrodite

Lillian, Daughter

Hephaestus

Ferdinand, Son

Bernadette, Daughter

Not many people have a secret society. Sure, the book club, a membership to the gym, their library card...but none of those are important if you're a quedigod. Quedigod is the slang term for quarter god. It's the offspring of a demigod and a mortal. Most quedigods take on the dominant genes of mortals, since they're three-quarters mortal, but those that take on the recessive immortal quality, well, the gods know. So the gods send them to Maine.

You don't have to be one-quarter demigod for this. You can be a semigod, or half-immortal, but not directly born of the gods themselves. These descendants make up a small group in Maine, just north of Camp Half-Blood. These descendants make up:

_The Owl Society._

__**A/N: Review if you want me to continue, please...it's the only way I know...**


	2. Natasha Dell

"So, newbies, I'm going to show you around today," Deu Pré told us. I looked around, depressed by the thick, gray clouds that hovered over the camp southeast of Ashville, Maine. "You know, the main building, the Dining pavilion, and...well, your cabin."

Deu Pré, or just Deu, as she's told us grimaced and glanced towards the House for a moment in thought. Derren seemed to be curious about her thoughts, like, me, but he also was only staring at the clouds.

"Hmm," Deu pondered, looking at her clipboard, then the sky, then the House again. "I wonder..."

"What is it?" I asked nervously. Deu glanced at Darren and I and scribbled a note on her clipboard.

The clouds seemed to grow heavier by the minute, and I really didn't want to get wet, even though, by Percy's suspicions, I was a daughter of Poseidon. Well, a granddaughter, anyways. They said daughter despite that, but I still had to mentally correct them.

"Well...the lone occupant of the Poseidon cabin isn't really...nice," Deu said carefully, glancing towards the cabin on stilts, two of it's legs just barely in the water. "I don't want you two to have to deal with her all day. The problem is, she's the Camp Directors' daughter..."

Ah. Percy and Annabeth's kid, it must be. "What's her name?"

"Shh!" Deu admonished, looking around nervously. "Never, _ever_, ask about her...she'll come after you later."

"What does that mean?" Derren demanded, frowning at her and looking at the green-tinted cabin as well. I shivered in the cold of northern Maine in November. It was so chilly. After a recent attack of dracanae, a satyr by the name of Grover had brought us here. He seemed around twenty or so, but I could tell by the way others talked to him that he was much, much older. Everything here looked drowsy and barren. Everyone, besides Deu and Richards—the other sibling from the Athena cabin—that is, seemed cold and unfriendly.

The instructors, Percy and Annabeth, were friendly enough, but they had a grim undertone and a slight pain in their expressions that never seemed to go away. Of course, I'd only known them for two hours, but I could tell, even then, that it wasn't something temporary.

"Anyways, it might be possible, since you're—according to the Oracle—a descendant of Aphrodite, Athena, and Zeus, as well. Of course, that not only may not be true, but also, we'll have to see your powers through training. Unless you're claimed," Deu added on an afterthought. Darren and I, as twins, never knew of our parents. We were adopted, and to be honest, our adopters were kind of freaked out about this.

When we came in, they asked about what we liked to do and such to try and figure out our heritage. Then they passed us over to the Oracle so she could predict us. We were technically, as of now, a descendant of Poseidon, since Percy himself said so, but we could be anything. I've always had something for water, but then again, I love flying, too. Planes and such. I could go either or neither and end up in the Hermes cabin or something when I'm claimed.

"You're likely to be claimed by multiple gods, of course," Deu reminded us, "so there's no need to be stressed or worried. You'll stay in the Poseidon cabin, but tonight—only—you'll stay in the House. After, if you're not claimed, you'll be in Poseidon and then, once and if, you are claimed, you'll have a choice of at least two cabins."

"Okay," Darren and I acknowledged simultaneously. Deu Pré led us to the House, where everyone would eat tonight since it looked to rain.

Right before we entered, I pulled Deu aside and said, exasperated, "Just tell me her gods damned name. I have to learn at some point!"

Deu sighed and looked around. "Fine. Since we're alone. But never repeat this unless in the same situation. Okay?"

I nodded as she leaned close and whispered, "Rain Claire."

"Pretty name," I noted.

She shoved me towards the door saying, "Shut up! If she hears you saying that, she'll—"

"Tear you to pieces," a new, flat voice interrupted. Deu's expression changed from serious yet friendly to horrified and energy-drained. I looked behind me to come face to face with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She had wavy black hair and green eyes periodically distracted with gray fibers of iris. She had a thin face, a lopsided grin adorning her lips, and a lean but muscular stature. "Don't worry newbie. I won't kill you yet. My parents wouldn't be too happy. Say another word about me and you'll get it, though."

"What are you going to do?" I challenged defiantly. Rain Claire crossed her arms menacingly, though three or four inches shorter than me. She seemed to be about two or three years older than me. Probably somewhere around fifteen or sixteen.

"When you learn about the U, you'll understand," Rain Claire stated simply before skipping inside like a perfect little princess. I shook my head in disbelief of what happened before copying her footsteps into a small, dark wooden hall. The walls were paneled with wood, the floor was wood, the seats and frames of the pictures on the walls were wood. Everything: wood.

We went on for a little while before we approached a noisy open doorway with no door and saw a small group of kids. There couldn't have been more than twenty, and everyone was all meshed together, so I couldn't tell cabins. The instructors were sitting next to their daughter, talking, and a buffet lined the wall. I turned to Deu Pré and she was already heading over to the food.

I grabbed some briscuit and bread, some cheese slices and grapes, and then approached what looked like a large trashcan with the contents on fire. I saw Deu mutter a small prayer before she tossed a hunk of meat into the fiery blaze. My eyes widened and I nervously walked up to the can.

_Um, Poseidon and the rest of the Olympians, if you could claim me soon, that would be awesome. Thanks,_ I prayed silently, hoping they could hear me. By the large clap of thunder I received immediately after throwing a cluster of grapes into the fire, I knew they had.

"Nat!" Darren called, using my nickname he knew I hated. I sighed and sat next to my twin, who was devouring a slice of briscuit.

"It's Natasha Dell, dimwit," I said as I sat down. He rolled his eyes before swallowing—with some difficulty, I believe—and glancing towards the people in from of us.

"This, 'Natasha Dell', is Laurie," Darren introduced, clearly checking her out. I scoffed at him (we're only thirteen) before smiling at the girl with the sandy blonde hair and startling ice-blue eyes, popping the skin of a purple grape. "She's from the Hera cabin. Then there's Marcus Lee, he's from the Dionysus cabin with his siblings, Nelle and Harold."

Marcus Lee had shiny black hair that hung down in a mop over his forehead. His eyes were a strange violet, but he smiled at me kindly, so I thought he was okay. Nelle's eyes were a pretty oak brown, but her eyes were bloodshot and her movements were hazy. I could tell she was drunk. How she got drunk here, I have no idea. Harold was chubby, but he had flat black hair in a buzz with slanted eyes.

They all seemed pretty friendly (though I didn't know if it was just a reflex for Nelle), so I decided maybe I could make friends here. Obviously, not with everyone (cough, Rain Claire), but I could try.

"Everyone! Attention, please!"

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please Review, that's the only way I know if you want another chapter...**


	3. Deu Pré

"_Everyone! Attention, please!"_

* * *

Percy's voice rang across the hall with a confidence, per usual. I hoped we had activities tomorrow. Sometimes they took us down to Camp Half-Blood, and that wasn't fun because everyone thought we were lesser than them. Stupid half-bloods.

"We have a few newcomers with us here." Percy was right. Those kids were so strange. Natasha Dell, the girl who asked for _her_ name, she had the leadership skills of a Zeus-blooded demigod. I've never seen such except in Devon, the actual Zeusian semigod—a half-blood that got their heritage from two demigods, still resulting in a half-immortal. Of course, Ray, the male Zeusian, followed close second, but not anymore. Natasha Dell was right behind her.

Derren was more introverted, but he obviously felt very open around his sister. He didn't have the leadership qualities, but he certainly had blood of Athena running through his vein. We nearly got lost on the way from New York to Camp Quazi, the _formal_ name for our place, but he navigated our way by landmarks (natural ones) he'd _researched_ before we came.

They both loved the water, by their answers to our entrance questions. Top swimmers on their school's swim team and they told us that taking showers greatly relaxed them and made them feel at home. Natasha Dell told me she liked to stay out in the rain. Plus, Percy's word was highly regarded in this matter, since he was a direct descendant of Poseidon himself.

Natasha Dell took part in modeling, too, so she was likely to have something of Aphrodite in her. The problem was that anything one twin said determined the other as well, since they were...well, twins. We had way too many twins in there already, but Chiron insisted, so we had no choice.

Everything was so confusing around them, and you always felt like they were right (another tip that they had Aphrodite's charmspeak) around them. Not many people stepped up to show them around, so guess who got picked? Yours truly, Deu Pré, granddaughter of Athena. I was only quarter god, but apparently—out of my seven other blood siblings—I managed to inherit the dormant gene. Hurrah.

Not that I didn't love being a 'quedigod', even though I was only introduced as that during a formal setting or new meeting, it's just that everyone expected me to be the best as Rain Claire's second-in-command for the Owl Society.

The Owl Society is the group of semigods who were smart enough to find the underground village (literally) of Camp Quazi. We operated trading, communication, and deals between The Big Camp (or Camp Half-Blood) and us (the Little Camp). Anyone who came across us probably wouldn't be able to decipher our messages since they were in code and in Ancient Greek, but even if they cracked it (and had godly heritage), it would sound like innocent letters to and from relations.

The big problem was that I got sucked into the Dark End.

The Dark End operated the communications between the _traitors_. If you were on the Light End, you turned a blind eye (or if you were lucky, had no knowledge of the separate ends at all). Rain Claire is the true traitor. She was operating with the...well, the rampant Cyclops army. It was only a matter of time until A) Percy and Annabeth discovered this, or B) The Cyclopes raided our camp according to plan.

"Those newcomers are Natasha Dell," Percy said, motioning to the coffee-haired, sorrel-eyed girl. She blushed under the focus of attention while Darren cheered the loudest, trying to annoy her. We all clapped, glad to have someone else to either (if you were on the Light End) tty to convince to tell the Camp directors, or (if you unfortunately got blackmailed into the Dark End, like me) to help with communications and such. "And Darren...what's your last name?"

"Hecate!" they shouted back over the din.

Everything. Went deathly. Silent.

* * *

Percy was pacing like mad while Annabeth was on the phone with Chiron, talking at speeds I could scarcely understand. From what I gathered, Annabeth was worried they had crazy magical powers combined with everything else, making them very powerful (and unfortunately naïve) semigods.

Too powerful.

Even though I hadn't heard the Oracle predict anything lately (you know, major, and not...heritage), I could never be sure if Rachel Elizabeth Dare herself—and not her apprentice, who was Camp Quazi's Oracle—had predicted either a serious prophecy that was new (though we probably would have been alerted of that from communications), or an old prophecy from the Giant War times was now coming to be true.

"Hecate, Chiron, that can't possibly be a coincidence," Annabeth insisted, tapping her fingernails on her desk rapidly and impatiently. "If they're a descendant of Hecate—I don't think...it could be, but Rachel said...no, I don't think anything's suspicious over here...Really? We'll look into it but I doubt...what?! Chiron, let's focus on this issue at hand."

I sighed from my corner and the twins glared at me. I shrugged apologetically (if that's possible) and leaned back against the wall, my eyes fluttering with exhaustion. I'd driven them from New York City to Camp Half-Blood to talk to Chiron (which took an hour) before driving the next couple hours to below Ashville. Then I'd had to show them around and dinner and here.

Why me?

I'm sure Devon would have done a much greater job, she was direct and knew pretty much everything about both camps. She wasn't even _in_ the Owl Society which would have made it much better for her and the twins. Then, of course, she's practically captain of everything on the Camp Quazi's surface, as a descendant of Zeus. I'm only an Athena! I just have brains and strategy, whereas Devon could easily have tried her lightning on any monster that we might have come across.

"Okay, Chiron. Good bye," Annabeth finalized, shutting the phone. It was certainly dangerous for her to use a phone, but we were inside the boundaries. It shouldn't be safe for much longer...

"What's going on?" Natasha Dell demanded fiercely. "So what if our last name is Hecate?"

Annabeth sighed while Percy explained, "Hecate is the minor goddess of magic. We believe you may have a bit more of an extended heritage, as such."

"So?" Derren blurted. "Lots of the people here have more than two or three godly relations."

"We're saying even—never mind, we'll discuss this tomorrow. Get to the upstairs," Annabeth ordered. They did as told, though reluctant, and the directors turned to me.

"Deu Pré, I am counting on you to keep them completely unaware of the Forlorn Prophecy, you understand?" Percy questioned. I nodded while he continued, "And, don't let them associate with any of the kids until then. Not seriously. They are suspended from any activities and excursions—besides the Camp Half-Blood trip we will be taking day after tomorrow—until further notice. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I answered. Percy departed to his office while Annabeth remained behind. I looked at her and asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Deu Pré," Annabeth started uneasily, "They will not be staying in the Poseidon cabin until further notice."

I gasped. "Even when claimed?"

"Even then," Mrs. Jackson confirmed. My eyes widened, but I nodded in confirmation of my comprehension. "Good. Go along, now. I know Richards doesn't like to be in the cabin alone."

"Okay. Thanks, Annabeth," I told her, smiling as I pulled out a cap much similar to hers. In fact, she'd asked the Hecate kids at the Big Camp to make it for me, since I reminded her much of herself when she was my age (12). Except, this cap had an owl on it. I put it on and vaporized as I exited the cabin door.

**A/N: So that's a bit of her. We'll be going around the main characters as the story progresses, then settle into Rain Claire for a bit. Review, please!**


End file.
